


A Love Unrecognized

by eatsdeath



Series: Femslash Drabbles 2021 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Gen, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Possibly Unrequited Love, Unadknowledged Love, Unrequited Love, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatsdeath/pseuds/eatsdeath
Summary: "I can't take this anymore."It's muttered low, under her breath as she takes a solid swig of ridiculously overpriced wine but Pansy hears it anyway. She comes to a sudden stop by the mantle and glances at Daphne."What did you say, Daph?"-----------Febuwhump Day 2 - Prompt: "I can't do this anymore"
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Pansy Parkinson
Series: Femslash Drabbles 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123358
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	A Love Unrecognized

Daphne looks at her best friend where Pansy is pacing in front of their fireplace complaining about whichever stupid boy-toy had screwed up this time, had hurt her, broken her heart even though they were only casual. She's here to support Pansy; she's always been there to support Pansy. What else is she supposed to do as the daft girl who's fallen for her best friend? 

She'd fallen for Pansy when they were roommates at school and she had only fallen harder once they graduated, moved out of their parents' houses, and into their tiny two-bedroom flat. Daphne knows her feelings are obvious; all their other friends have mentioned it to her. Draco, Blaise, Theo, Tracey: they all give her pitying glances whenever Pansy brings a new boyfriend to get-togethers. She _hates_ it.

"I can't take this anymore."

It's muttered low, under her breath as she takes a solid swig of ridiculously overpriced wine but Pansy hears it anyway. She comes to a sudden stop by the mantle and glances at Daphne.

"What did you say, Daph?"

Daphne sighs and throws back the rest of her wine before looking up at Pansy.

"I said, _I can't take this anymore_. I love you, Pans, you know I do. But if I have to hear you complain about one more _fucking_ boy—" she cuts off with a harsh laugh. "I'm going to lose my mind. I love you and, more than that, I'm desperately in love with you. And you," She laughs again but it's wet, almost a sob. "You've never noticed. So I can't do this anymore. I just can't."

The look on Pansy's face is stunned and Daphne instantly feels awful. She shouldn't have just thrown that on her friend, not like that. But she can't stay here right now. Daphne doesn't know what happens next, doesn't know if they'll be able to live together after this, and she has to go. She has to before she breaks down more than she already is.

"I'm going to go to Theo's; I'll send Draco over here and I'll—I'll see you tomorrow, Pans. Goodnight."

With that, she turns sharply on her heel and apparates out of the apartment.


End file.
